


Круговорот воздуха в обожженных легких

by scipianne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Almost Happy Ending, Angst, Drama, Everyone is suffering, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик похож на громадный неуправляемый локомотив, выскакивающий поперек дороги в кошмарном сне, идущий напролом и сшибающий все на своем пути, пути исключительно прямом и единственно верным для него, мучительном и убийственном для всех остальных, оставляющий случайно выживших сходить с ума над последствиями разрушений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круговорот воздуха в обожженных легких

Чарльз просыпается в больничной палате.  
У него болит голова, он не чувствует нижней части своего тела и медленно впадает в панику, первые несколько секунд не осознавая, где он и кто он; ощущая себя эдаким мистером Кори*, он закрывает глаза и медленно дышит, прислушиваясь к внешнему миру. Воспоминания приходят, беспорядочно вливаясь в голову, то появляясь ошеломительно яркими образами, то вновь ускользая.  
Чарльз медленно вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и выдыхает, считая до шести:  
Вдохнуть. Раз, два, холодно, мокро, тяжело, холодная вода, холодная ярость, три, четыре, чужие эмоции, чужая боль, чужое одиночество, непривычное слово невозможность, пять, шесть. Задержать дыхание. Раз, два, что-то неуловимое и непостигаемое, три, четыре, прикосновения ладоней, пальцев, разумов, пять, шесть. Выдохнуть. Раз, два, я надеюсь и верю в тебя, всё, что есть у меня – это вера в тебя, это ты, всегда был лишь ты, ты, три, четыре, страшно и все не так, неправильно, когда же закончится этот сон, когда закончимся мы, мы, пять, если ты сейчас не уйдешь – значит, я не умру, зажмуриться и загадать, как в детстве, шесть.  
Заново.  
После долгих повторений дыхательная гимнастика все-таки помогает, и Чарльз уже может открыть глаза. В комнате, нет, палате темно, за окном ночь и, кажется, полнолуние. Мебели почти нет, но помещение выглядит живым, чувствуется живым, от него исходят обрывки мыслей, остаточная паутина легонько касается разума Чарльза, напряженно вслушивающегося во тьму; он прогоняет прочь секундную надежду, засверкавшую униженной, малодушной мольбой, и со звоном окончательно сломавшихся хрустальных замков иллюзий понимает, что палата несет мысленный отпечаток Хэнка.  
Рядом никого нет, и Чарльз, отчаянно понадеявшись, что ощущение тела вернется, появится магическим образом, как возвратилась и ожила память, пробует пошевелить ногой. Коленом. Ступней. Пальцами.  
Перед его взглядом протягивается белая иссохшая дорога будущих дней, полных сочувственных взглядов и скрываемых сожалений, героической стойкости и принятия судьбы.  
Топиться в жалости к себе всегда лучше в полном одиночестве.  
Отчаянная, безумная мысль, пробегавшая по задворкам сознания, пробивается наружу, заполоняет собой весь разум, мучает своей несбыточностью, безумным исступленным желанием; больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется получить возможность простить.

***

Маску Эрика зовут Магнето, и его именем уже пугают детей. Магнето жесток, излишне прям и железен. Ему неведомо и отвратительно все человеческое, он никогда не повернет назад, и его последователи идут за ним, а в головах их играет военный марш, в существовании которого они боятся признаться друг другу, дабы не прослыть сумасшедшими.  
Настоящий Эрик запирается в комнате и крушит все, что только можно разрушить, разбить, изуродовать, уничтожить, сжимая кулаки до кровавых следов от ногтей на ладонях, но все равно всегда остается недовольным, неудовлетворенным, потому что даже самые страшно изуродованные вещи проигрывают рядом с ним самим.  
За плотно закрытой дверью, сидя на полу, некрасиво рыдает Рэйвен, шепча сама не зная кому: пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

***

У Чарльза тоже есть маска, и она хороша. Ее видят дети на своих уроках, в своей жизни – символом спокойствия и вечной мудрости, частично – их родители, которых нужно услащать и уговаривать, убеждать, что их детям так будет лучше, и им будет лучше, и вообще всё будет похоже на счастливый конец идиотской сказки. У маски есть имя: профессор Икс, и Чарльз чертовски ему завидует, этому воплощению всех своих идеалов, и постепенно начинает думать, что это не маска, а отдельный, чужой ему человек.  
Чарльза вовсе не смущает то, что бессонные ночи он проводит в долгих беседах с профессором, споря, обсуждая что-то тихим, безразличным голосом. Смысл в этих беседах он уже давно не пытается найти, погрязнув в своей апатии, с легкостью принимая мысль о возможном расслоении личности, отделения костюма долга и обязательств перед человечеством и судьбой от спрятанного внутри комка боли и нервов.  
Днем Хэнк делает вид, что ничего не происходит, но по ночам засыпает в мутном тихом ужасе, страхе и сочувствии. Сидя под дверью Чарльза, он в который раз твердит свою вечную мантру: пожалуйста, пусть что-нибудь произойдет. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

***

Все случается ночью.  
Трагикомедия, невероятно абсурдная постановка, со взломанным домом и битвой, выигранной без единой жертвы; если, конечно, не считать за жертву то, как Чарльз на секунду проваливается в бездну, очнувшись на лестнице собственного дома, освещенной полной луной; если не считать за нее то, что Эрик потерял способность дышать и подверг себя в своем же воображении самым мучительным пыткам чуть более двадцати раз.  
У Чарльза срывался голос. У Эрика рвалось сердце. Кровавые ошметки почему-то никто потом не убрал, оставив их жестоким дневником произошедших событий.  
Были еще дети, висевшие на стенах испуганными распятиями: слишком гениальные декорации для сцены, которую можно было бы выдержать до конца; были, кажется, другие герои, и сама пьеса, наверное, была чудо как хороша, только вот актеры оказались излишне гениальны для признания широких масс.  
Школа признала свое полное и абсолютное поражение, никто не понял истоков и причин не нашел в следствиях.  
Наблюдая за стайками притихших детей, жмущихся к стенкам хорошо знакомого ему дома, Эрик отговаривается скупыми словами о том, что лагерь Братства никуда не годится, а в школе возможно к себе вербовать юных мутантов; каждое утро, спускаясь к завтраку в окружении спокойных незнакомых лиц, чувствуя взгляд пары слишком знакомых глаз, Чарльз старается концентрироваться на занятиях. Он, по сути, прикрылся табличкой с выгравированным "принцип невмешательства" и – конечно же – просто не хотел лишних жертв. 

***

Эрик не снимает шлем.  
Эрик не снимает свой чертов шлем ни на секунду.  
Шлем – это невозможность присутствия, шлем – это символ завоевания, символ войны, символ бессмысленной жестокости и мира из черно-белых цветов; шлем – это всевозможные "не" и "против", собранные Чарльзом за время их совместной сюрреалистичной действительности. Шлем – это наказание Чарльза, который хочет видеть Эрика, которого он любит, а не Магнето, которого он ненавидит, но сам он постепенно разъезжается по швам кое-как залатанного душевного равновесия, оказываясь в какой-то другой реальности, с постоянным глухим металлическим звоном в переполненной мыслями голове.  
Шлем – это маска, это защита, то, что удерживает Эрика на его персональном обрыве, на его миллиметровой границе между двумя огнями; шлем – это ожидание, шлем – это металл, который не знает ответов помимо "да" или "нет", шлем – это нерушимый обет. Шлем – это символ власти, символ могущества и превосходства, это указатель на его пути, громкий командный окрик в его битве за свои идеалы. Шлем – это наказание Эрика, который никогда не сможет себя простить, клетка с осыпавшейся позолотой, самый страшный приговор без суда и следствия, домашний арест и тысячи мыслей, которые бьются в агонии, отражаясь от тяжелых стенок, пляшущих броуновским движением внутри искалеченной головы.  
Эрик ни на секунду не снимет свой чертов шлем.

***

В конкурсе искренности дети коллективным разумом занимают первое место.  
Сначала они боятся. До дрожи в коленках, до обморока, до ночных кошмаров. Потом к ним приходит сначала удивление, потом осознание и, наконец, уважение.  
Магнето никогда не навредит ни одному мутанту; он жесткий, но очень хороший учитель.  
Вскоре его ученики начинают бояться, что они сами превратятся в него. Но профессор успокаивает их, говоря о собственном выборе, уникальности каждого человека – неважно, сколько человеческого в нем осталось – и о морали. О надежде. Давая им свое отеческое благословение на тяжкий труд ежедневно становиться собой.  
Дети удивляются тому, как мягко профессор говорит о старом недруге, но он идеален в своей вере в лучшее, в то время как Чарльз глубоко внутри кричит от невозможности ничего поменять и собственного бессилия.  
Дети начинают чувствовать недосказанность, таятся по коридорам, учатся так, будто от этого зависят их жизни и постепенно взрослеют. Следующее соревнование в искренности с треском проваливается из-за отсутствия победителей и даже приза зрительских симпатий. 

***

Чарльз проклинает луну, глупые занавески и слишком тонкие стены.  
В первую ночь он слушает чужое сердцебиение, сливающееся с его собственным, и чертыхается сразу на нескольких языках; он этого не знает, но по глупой прихоти мироздания мысли Эрика до мельчайших деталей, абсолютно и полностью совпадают с его мыслями. Они засыпают только с рассветом, измучившись от нервного напряжения и мерного стука шагов, маршрута заключенного: из угла в угол, от окна до двери.  
На вторую ночь они оба ложатся поближе к стенке, проклиная себя за слабость, и засыпают мгновенно. Утром, выходя из комнат – Чарльз мельком касается взглядом Эрика и сразу же опускает глаза вниз, словно обжигаясь, тот, наоборот, не может не смотреть, оба ненавидят себя за это – они натыкаются на Хэнка с Рэйвен, спящих на полу, сидя, неудобно вывернув ноги и касаясь друг друга кончиками пальцев вытянутых рук.  
С тех пор никто в особняке не страдает бессонницей.

***

Эрик похож на громадный неуправляемый локомотив, выскакивающий поперек дороги в кошмарном сне, идущий напролом и сшибающий все на своем пути, пути исключительно прямом и единственно верным для него, мучительном и убийственном для всех остальных, оставляющий случайно выживших сходить с ума над последствиями разрушений.  
Эрик – это точки и восклицательные знаки в своем упрямстве и категоричности, а Чарльз – запятые и двоеточия, соединяющие несочетаемое меж собой; они бросаются друг в друга словами, разделяющими их, неспособные жить без барьеров между собой.

***

Хрупкое равновесие звенело металлическим звоном, разрываясь от напряжения, пронизывающего тонкими нитями все поместье. Потом была ссора, кусок безумно похожей, но все же иной реальности, ворвавшийся в их уже устоявшийся ритм жизни (что-то совсем авангардное из фриджаза); без завязки и строгой структуры, бессмысленный и неестественный конфликт. Крики, первые за долгое время. Смертельно ласковое объятие металла; сжигающая все вокруг ненависть, ярость, злость, обида, боль. Крики.  
Зачем ты здесь, сейчас, зачем ты разрываешь меня на куски, кричит Чарльз. Зачем ты закрываешься от меня и не позволяешь простить себя, но остаешься, подчеркивая красными чернилами свое присутствие, кричит Чарльз. Зачем ты убиваешь меня так медленно и мучительно, кричит Чарльз.  
Эрик этого, конечно, не слышит. Эрик слышит хрипы и злобную ненависть, Эрику было куда легче, когда он в одиночестве ненавидел самого себя.  
Эрик кричит в ответ, потому что просто не может иначе, он слишком категоричен и прям, он не умеет извиняться и прощать себя, он делает все хуже, он отодвигает свое призрачное счастье своими руками, потому что думает, что заслужил. Он верит в это со своей вечной непоколебимой искренностью, верит как во все свои идеалы, он верит как никогда прежде, доходит до кульминации, до своей точки максимума, чтобы потом повернуть назад.  
Потом – когда весь мир выворачивается наизнанку.  
Чарльз выезжает в парк, транслируя во все окружающие разумы свою злость и негодование пополам с болью, не заботясь о том, кто его может услышать; он заговаривает с группой дружелюбных абсолютно одинаковых людей, позабыв об элементарных правилах безопасности и здравого смысла, он не обращает внимания на странный туман их мыслей, поглощенный своей личной версией апокалипсиса, а затем случается что-то страшное, громадное и непоправимое.  
Эрика пригвождает к земле чувство внезапной тревоги, страха, ужаса, неестественной паники; стряхивая оцепенение, он бежит, не чувствуя себя собой, и останавливается в двух шагах от.  
Он вдыхает и не может выдохнуть.  
В прозрачно-голубых глазах нет ничего, и что-то у него внутри взрывается, а черное с белым делится на радужные отблески, быстро смываемые паникой и болью. Зачем было потрачено столько времени, шепчет Эрик, сам не в силах услышать свой голос, и нет больше в мире ничего, кроме бессмысленного взгляда широко распахнутых глаз. 

***

Чарльз не открывает глаза.  
Первым делом на помойку отправляется смятый в бесформенный кусок металла шлем: не нужны решетки и замки, если всего, чего они лишают, больше нет. Потом приходит безумное, страстное желание отомстить, стремление к разрушению и убийству – его вечный перводвигатель, точка отсчета, начало, пуск. Поиски сначала лишь вызывают мутное чувство дежа вю, но вскоре он втягивается, привыкает, сам себя отвлекая от слишком тяжелых мыслей о пропахшей страхом больнице. Вскоре находит, добивается истины и медленно, с наслаждением убивает, так, как никогда раньше, упиваясь каждой капелькой крови и каждым стоном. И самому становится страшно, потому что они – мутанты, возомнившие невесть что, осудившие Чарльза на смерть всего лишь из-за того, что он любил людей. В любой другой ситуации Эрик, наверное, заинтересовался бы способностью управлять органикой, но не сейчас, не здесь.  
Потом все стало гораздо хуже, потому что изменений не было никаких, а месть, принесшая легкое удовлетворение, осталась в прошлом. Его окружало золотое трио – совесть, стыд и бутылка виски, и так до тех пор, пока вечно уставший, поникший Хэнк не обвинил его в эгоизме.  
– Ты слишком зациклен на своем обожаемом "я". Сидишь тут, изображаешь главного героя драмы, а мог бы хоть раз подумать о нем вместо себя, – непривычные сухие слова, режущие побольнее самого громкого крика.  
Чарльз не открывает глаза. Эрик не спит на полу у его кровати. 

***

Чарльз просыпается в больничной палате.  
У него болит голова, он не чувствует своего тела и медленно впадает в панику, первые несколько секунд не осознавая, где он и кто он; ощущая себя эдаким мистером Кори, он закрывает глаза и медленно дышит, прислушиваясь к внешнему миру. Воспоминания приходят, беспорядочно вливаясь в голову, то появляясь ошеломительно яркими образами, то вновь ускользая.  
Чарльз медленно вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и выдыхает, считая до шести:  
Вдохнуть. Раз, два, отвратительная ссора, три, четыре, больно и так неправильно, пять, шесть. Задержать дыхание. Раз, два, какие же мы идиоты, три, четыре, какими были, такими и остались, пять, шесть. Выдохнуть. Раз, два, надо что-то делать и что-то менять, три, четыре, я потерял контроль, я позволил себе сломаться, пять, не смогу отказаться, но оставить все как есть уже невозможно, привычное слово невозможность, шесть.  
Чарльз открывает глаза, гимнастика помогает уже не так хорошо, как раньше, Чарльз не знает, что он делает со своей жизнью, Чарльз слишком устал от всего.  
Чарльз осматривается по сторонам, Чарльз поворачивает голову налево, та же палата, знакомая по первому свиданию с несправедливостью и настоящей болью, обжитая, как и тогда, в первый раз; на столике у кровати цветы, от детей, наверное, надо будет сказать спасибо, Чарльз поворачивает голову направо  
Мысли застывают янтарными трупами доисторических мух  
Отчаянная надежда, постыдное желание, оставившее его много лет назад в этой же самой палате, просыпается где-то в самой глубине  
Он слышит кошмар человека, неудобно спящего на стуле; круги под глазами и потрепанная одежда говорят о том, что тот здесь уже давно.  
На Эрике нет шлема, и ему снится Чарльз, который не просыпается, никогда больше не просыпается. Тот Чарльз, который живой и в сознании, аккуратно проникает внутрь сна, заменяя собой свою изломанную несчастную копию, и в нерешительности останавливается, впервые не зная, что делать дальше; они стоят друг напротив друга, окруженные туманной реальностью взбудораженной фантазии.  
Раз, два, в несуществующей стене появляется большая дыра, оттуда падает яркий солнечный свет, прямо между ними; три, четыре, Чарльз делает маленький шаг вперед, улыбается, чуть нервно, со страхом и ожиданием, и протягивает вперед руку; пять, шесть.  
Эрик медленно выдыхает.  
Кажется, он начинает верить, что когда-нибудь будет готов себя простить.

**Author's Note:**

> *в начале первой книги "хроник Амбера" Р. Желязны главный герой просыпается в больнице с амнезией, и врач называет его мистером Кори. (И совсем неважно, что первая книга вышла в 70-м году, кому нужны состыковки во времени)
> 
> благодарности бете этой работы -- weirdweird.


End file.
